Dragon Blood Curse (Redo)
by Rock D the hedgehog
Summary: Rumor had it that monsters once existed on the planet, of great size n' power only to vanish after the first settlers came to the land n' chased them away. Most thought it was a false story, but as Scourge n' the others would soon learn it was far from fake...M for reasons yaoi, violence, the likes hope you like n' please no rude comments


Dragon Blood Curse Ch.1 The Missing n The Beast-  
Deep inside the frozen mines things were unusually silent for a busy workplace, as the workers had fled in a hurry due to a possible toxic gas leak in the deeper part of the mines. Deeper inside a few voices could be heard you sure it was found inside this place? an older voice asked another. Yes sir, though there isn t much left of this creature you wanted a gruffer n darker voice said as the two forms walked into the deepest part of the mine. The two soon came to a stop near an exposed carcass that had been long hidden inside this cold place.  
Most of the creature had been eaten by a hunter or scavenger of the day it lived, before the ice covered the remains, the size of said remains ranged to almost five feet long n the remnants of it were a type of pale green. Heh I finally found you, with your remains I can finally start the one thing to prove to them fools these beasts were powerful the older voice said as his bird-like hand ran over the most intact part of the animal, its tail. What was this project again sir? the gruff one asked him earning a soft chuckle. The stranger turned his Violet eyes locked on the man My one priority, Project: Dragon Blood. -One week later- Sonic s Pov.  
Things had been getting out of hand with the missing reports in the last week rising to twenty-five thus far n today I had Silver arrive to me talking about something not adding up. For that many people to disappear it s frightening to think what is going on Silver said to me n I simply nodded to him. I sighed slightly looking to this list Zespio gave me, their report sat with even Zonic on the lost something is wrong cause on the list it s roughly five from other zones are added to the twenty from ours I said looking unsure of the list itself. We had no clue really where to look for signs of people vanishing much less the ones responsible for the vanishings.  
It had been a while, but I noted that something or someone was watching us n when we looked to the direction we noted a cloaked man standing near an ally holding a large bag that to our guess maybe another missing person we should get that guy n make him answer for what s going on I said. Silver agreed as we pursued the mystery man in the hopes of solving this mess n getting back the missing people. Sonic I sense we are not alone he said as we stopped, while looking around we noted something in the distance just before we were shot at holy chaos I think we know whom is responsible now Silver barked in shock. We turned to run as fast we could, yet to my shock it wasn t fast enough as we were both hit with a strong tranquilizer dart d-damn I thought just before everything around me turned black.  
Normal Pov.  
The hunter walked up to the now unconscious hedgehogs Two down two more to go the wolf said as he had them bagged n taken away, then opened a portal n hopped off to catch his remaining list of the month. As the hunter would learn the last two were not as simple to catch as he had intended with them being alternates of each other n both being troublesome in their own ways.  
Scourge s Pov.  
Having gotten an update just yesterday I seemed a bit uncomfortable How in chaos could they have captured Sonic? I wondered aloud as I looked at this ever growing list I ve been getting since the cops were concerned with the numbers n hoped it wasn t to continue. I looked up to my few servants whom worked silently as we were clueless to the threats outside this place though I had this feeling trouble will soon find my doorsteps. Everything seemed fine till the doors came flying open with several unknown men yelling to catch or stop someone just as to my surprise an alternate to myself though the fur was terribly mismatched came rushing in several darts missing him.  
I jumped to my feet as my guards n I armed ourselves as one mean looking wolf made a perfect shot on the runner, n I was nervous with how fast the dart put the zone hopping double out. Who the devil do you think you are shooting people in my realm? I questioned a bit unsure n concerned with the gruff looking guys. The wolf chuckled a bit to think it was easy to find you, still unlikely you ll last as long as Jigsaw did the obvious hunter said to me loading another shot in his gun n I shivered slightly at the thought that he was after me as well. Hissing slightly I grabbed a shield n got ready for a fight, after all I am not one to just lay down n take it yeah I ll put that threat to the test wolfy boy I said making the first move to attack him.  
His goons were easy to take down n it was nearly impossible for him to catch me, save for one problem one of the fools got a lucky shot n crippled my speed with the energy shot grazing my leg n making me angry in the process as I hate losing. What is the matter green you feeling worn down? the wolf taunted as I made a corner trying to lose the guy, yet luck seemed to be failing me with each minute passing. Hissing at the fact my leg throbbed in pain I glared back to the guy just minding his own business as he chased me I m not one to take out so simply I replied before turning to attack since running was pointless.  
I was able to land a hit on the wolf cutting into his arm, though not deep enough to bleed him out, yet my luck failed me by this point as when I landed the blow his dart gun had been pointed my way, n he fired it getting me in the neck painfully enough lucky blow hedgehog you re the first ever to hit me in all my hunts. I skid to a stop n yanked the dart out, but I knew it was too late for that as my vision had begun to blur due to the drug n my legs started to tremble from both overexertion n the drugs affects to my system. Heh to be caught like this sucks big, at least it was fun for a moment I thought sitting down as it was pointless to run when the drug would just put me out n skidding after unconscious is not on my list of fun, so I just lay back against the wall I ll get you for this later wolfy boy I said sleepily before passing out.  
When my vision had returned to me I was lying in a room with the green mismatched lookalike whom seemed still out cold n there was I believe one other in this room who looked kind of like Sonic only the fur was darker n old stains of blood was on the gloves n shoes he wore, creepy if you ask me. I then heard the door open up n some weird cat n a bird came into the room take this one, since he s awake anyways we might as well not waist any more time with him the bird said as the cat grabbed me it seems I ve not fully recovered as my arms n legs were still numb. It was odd that the room they placed me in was full of all sorts of freaky things that it had started to make me nervous.  
The devil is this place? I questioned no one since I doubted I d get an answer, but I guessed wrong as a voice piped up suddenly making me jump out of surprise. I looked to a wall that had a tinted window this dear child is your new beginning as a subject of possibly the rarest n grand monster of history if you accept or refuse it won t matter it will end the same for you the voice said n I glared at the window just look to your right in the case just to the wall. I looked over n true enough there was a case, n I don t why but something about it caused my quills n my instincts stand way off edge I approached it n what was inside the case gave even me the chills to look at.  
Inside the containment was the remains of a creature I have never seen in my life some sort of hedgehog with things that would make you think lizard w-what is that? I spoke backing away from it. That dear boy is a hedgedrake one of the rarest monsters in existence rumor has it only a few remain hidden from us n I plan to prove to the foolish government they exist starting with you becoming one of them just as he said that a device grabbed my legs n held me put. Struggling I had barked up some not so pleasant words to the stranger when I get out of here I am gonna kill you! I yelled at the window just before a piercing pain struck me from the spine causing me to yowl in pain.  
A dull threat X007 you ll learn your place among the chain soon enough the voice said as I looked back at the large tubes that had been filled with some sort of reddish fluid. I would have said something back about that sudden lab number crud, but my whole body was reeling over the sudden lack of strength n sickening feeling that grew gradually he wasn t kidding that I didn t have a choice in the matter I thought in pain as my form seemed to change n grow with the red fluid now infecting my body. The painful part was with my legs feeling like they were breaking n reforming in a more unusual form n angle n my tail growing longer n broader than normal.  
Just look at it this way drake, once this is all over you could have a new chance at living a different life you never could get before the voice laughed darkly n I growled at him though it was slightly deeper than normal as my vocals seem to change a bit too. I was glad to one point of the change as the tail fully formed out the supposed decorative end actually was sharper then hell as while it thrashed wildly it cleaved the cords that was forcing the unwanted fluid in my system n it set the alarms in the room off, n the clasps broke as they couldn t hold the sized legs that were formed nearly double what my legs were once before. The stranger started to laugh gorgeous no matter how many times I ve seen it they look beautiful. My sense of balance was terrible once the changing seemed to stop n I wound up landing on the floor n I felt terrible what the hell is this feeling I thought as my blood felt colder than what I m used to. I had noticed the Wolf come back in n I knew he was going drag me back to those locked up rooms or something n I hissed at him temper, temper X007...the boss really loves his new monsters n I for one will ensure you learn your place he said n growling more I found some strength to stand once more making him back off as earlier he stood inches above me n now I m towering over him. You wanna bet you ll put me in my place? I questioned as I bared my fangs at him, I had attacked him yet again n this time he was on the run from me, n boy it was funny to see him panic at the fact I can now overpower him.  
I had gotten in a lucky blow this time severing an arm before a new device came out of nowhere n grabbed me around the waist catching my tail as well now child I can t have you killing my loyal workers, sadly treatment of your attitude is needed to settle this dispute n you will submit to my control the voice came up again only closer this time. I turned to face another bird only this one seemed to fit more to the prehistoric variant heh like hell I m submitting to a group of crazy asshats whom think they can rule the world I said cockily. The birds smirk though made me nervous I m not out to rule the world I m out to prove beasts such as what I have made you exist n where they could be today he said so calmly it was eerie.  
Take X007 to the chamber n give him a small dose of the treatment he ll get for disobedience the bird laughed as I cursed up a fit. The Name is Scourge you dimwit! Get it right I barked at him even though he ignored it thinking it was amusing to see me in a fit. I was not a happy camper with this chamber room as it was filled to the brim with all sorts of whips, blades, n various unknown devices that I couldn t describe whatsoever man me n my dang luck I thought before that door closed right behind me trapping me in the room with someone whom knew what this was all for, n boy was I in for it. 


End file.
